Diana
Diana era la diosa de la caza, la Luna y la naturaleza en la mitología romana, asociada con los animales salvajes y el bosque, y teniendo el poder de hablar y controlar a los animales. Se equiparaba con la diosa griega Artemisa,Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. aunque tuvo un origen independiente en Italia. Diana era conocida como la diosa virgen del parto y las mujeres. Era una de las tres diosas damas, junto con Minerva y Vesta, que juraron no casarse nunca. Las arboledas de abetos y los ciervos eran especialmente sagrados para ella. Diana nació con su hermano gemelo, Apolo, en la isla de Delos, hija de Júpiter y Latona. Hacía una triada con otras dos deidades romanas; Egeria, la ninfa acuática, su sirvienta y comadrona auxiliar; y Virbio, el dios del bosque.The Clay-footed Superheroes: Mythology Tales for the New Millennium ISBN: 978-0-865-16719-3 p. 56 Diana es venerada en el neopaganismo romano y la stregheria. Etimología Diana es una forma adjetival desarrollada del antiguo *divios, correspondiendo al posterior divus, dius, como en Dius Fidius, Dea Dia y en la forma neutra dium, que significaba cielo.G.Dumézil La religion Romaine archaique Paris, 1974, part 3, chap. 1. Deriva del protoindoeuropeo *d(e)y(e)w, significando "cielo brillante" o "luz diurna"; la misma palabra es la raíz del nombre de la deidad celeste védica aria Diaus Pitar, así como las palabras latinas deus (dios), dies (Día, luz diurna) y diurnal (diurno). En las tablillas de Pilos, se supone que el teónimo διϝια (diwia) se refiere a la deidad precursora de Artemisa. La mayoría de académicos modernos aceptan esta identificación.H. F. Pairault abajo cita tres. Contrario G. Rousseau. Los antiguos escritores latinos Varrón y Cicerón consideraron la etimología de Diana conexa con dies y conectada con el brillo de la Luna. }} Mitología thumb|Fresco romano mostrando a Diana cazando, siglo IV d.C., del hipogeo de Via Livenza en Roma. La imagen pública de Diana es compleja, conteniendo varios rasgos arcaicos. Según Georges Dumézil,G. Dumezil La religion Romaine archaique Paris 1974, part 3, chap.1. cae en el conjunto particular de divinidades celestes, es decir, poderes celestes transcendentes y abstención del gobierno directo en asuntos terrenales, no comparte el destino de otros dioses celestes de las religiones indoeuropeas -convertirse en dei otiosi o dioses sin propósito práctico, dado que mantiene un tipo particular de influencia sobre el mundo y la humanidad. El carácter celestial de Diana se refleja en su conexión con la inaccesibilidad, virginidad, luz y su preferencia por habitar en altas montañas y bosques sagradas. Por tanto, Diana refleja el mundo celestial (diuum significa cielo o aire libre) en su soberanía, supremacía, impasibilidad e indiferencia hacia asuntos tan seculares como el destino de los mortales y los estados. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, es vista como activa en asegurar la sucesión de reyes y la preservación de la humanidad a través de la protección del parto. Estas funciones son aparentes en las instituciones y cultos tradicionales relacionados con la diosa. *La institución del rex Nemorensis, el sacerdos (sacerdote) de Diana en el bosque de Aricia mantenía su posición hasta que alguien lo desafiaba y lo mataba en un duelo tras romper la rama de cierto árbol del bosque. Esta sucesión siempre abierta revela el carácter y misión de la diosa como garantizador del estado real a través de sucesivas generaciones.Ovidio Fasti III, 262-271. Su función como otorgadora de autoridad al gobierno también tiene testigo en la historia contada por Livio en el que un sabino que sacrifica una novilla a Diana gana el asiento del imperio romano para su país.Tito Livio Ab Urbe Condita 1:31-1:60. *Diana también era venerada por las mujeres que querían quedarse embarazadas o aquellas que, ya embarazadas, rezaban por un parto sencillo. Esta forma de culto tiene testimonios en descubrimientos arqueológicos de estatuillas votivas en su santuario en el nemus Aricinum así como en fuentes antiguo, como Ovidio. Según Dumézil, el precursor de todos los "dioses marco" es un héroe épico indio que era la imagen (avatar) del dios védico Diaus Pitar. Habiendo renunciado al mundo, en sus funciones de padre y rey, obtuvo el rango de ser inmortal mientras mantenía el deber de asegurar que se conservaba su dinastía y que siempre había un rey para cada generación. thumb|Mosaico de Diana y su ninfa siendo sorprendidos por Acteón, de las ruinas de Volubilis (Walili), Marruecos El dios escandinavo Heimdallr realiza una función análoga: nació primero y morirá el último. También da origen a la monarquía y al primer rey, otorgándole prerrogativas reales. Diana, aunque es una deidad femenina, tiene exactamente las mismas funciones, conservando a la humanidad a través del parto y la sucesión real. F. H. Pairault en su ensayo sobre Diana califica la teoría de Dumézil como "imposible de verificar". La interpretación de Dumézil parece ignorar deliberadamente la de James G. Frazer, que relaciona a a Diana con el dios masculino Jano como pareja divina. Esto parece extraño ya que la definición de Dumézil del concepto de "dios marco" encajaría bien con la figura de Jano.J. Frazer The golden bough 1922, chaps. 1, 12, 16. Frazer los identifica con la pareja celestial suprema Júpiter-Juno y todos los lazos adicionales de estos personajes en el complejo religioso general indoeuropeo. Estos privilegios reales también están relacionados con el culto a los árboles, particularmente abetos. En este esquema interpretativo, la institución del Rex Nemorensis y el ritual relacionado deberían verse como relacionados al tema del dios muerto y los reyes de Mayo.J.G. Frazer Dying gods, 1912; Geza Roheim Animism, magic and the divine king Routledge, London, 1972, part 3, (in particular chapter "The king of May"). Descripción física Como diosa de la caza, Diana suele vestir una túnica corta y botas de caza. Suele mostrarse sosteniendo un arco y portando un carcaj en su hombro, acompañada por un ciervo o perros de caza. Como Venus, era representada como bella y joven. La Luna creciente, a veces llevada como una diadema, era un atributo importante de la diosa. Culto thumb|Estatuilla de bronce galo-romana de Diana, finales del siglo I d.C. Inicialmente, Diana era solo una diosa de la caza, asociada con los animales salvajes y los bosques. Posteriormente se convirtió en una diosa lunar, suplantando a la titánide Luna. También se convirtió en la diosa del parto y gobernaba sobre el campo. Cátulo escribió un poema a Diana en el que tenía más de un alias: Latonia, Lucina, Iuno, Trivia, Luna. En Roma, el culto de Diana debió ser casi tan antiguo como la propia ciudad, ya que Varrón la menciona en su lista de deidades a las que el rey Tito Tacio juró un santuario. Es destacable que esta lista incluya a Luna y Diana Lucina como entidades independientes. Otro testimonio de la antigüedad de su culto se encuentra en la lex regia del rey Tulio Hostilio que condena a aquellos culpables de incesto al sacratio de la diosa. Diana era adorada en el festival del 13 de agosto,La fecha coincide con las fechas fundacionales celebradas en Aricia. Arthur E. Gordon, "On the Origin of Diana", Transactions and Proceedings of the American Philological Association 63 (1932, pp. 177-192) p 178. cuando el rey Servio Tulio, nacido esclavo, le dedicó un templo en la colina Aventina a mediados del siglo VI a.C. Situada en la colina Aventina, y por tanto fuera de la frontera sagrada de Roma (pomerium), implicaba que el culto de Diana seguía siendo uno extranjero, como el de Baco; nunca fue oficialmente transferida a Roma como Juno tras el saqueo de Veyes. Parece que su culto se originó en Aricia,Su culto en Aricia tuvo su primer testigo en la literatura latina por Catón el viejo, en una cita conservada por el gramático tardío Prisciano. Los orígenes griegos del culto de Aricia son estrictamente un topos literario. (Gordon 1932:178 nota y p. 181). donde permanecía su sacerdote, el Rex Nemorensis. Allí las tribus latinas''commune Latinorum Dianae templum'' en Varrón, Lingua Latina V.43; el culto allí era de antiqua religione en Plinio, Historia Natural, xliv. 91, 242 y Ovidio, Fasti, III 327-331. compartían un santuario sencillo al aire libre. En breve, Diana del bosque fue concienzudamente helenizada,El aspecto Potnia Theron de la Artemisa helena es representada en Capua y Segni, ciudades griegas de Magna Graecia, en el siglo V a.C. "un proceso que culminó con la aparición de Diana junto a Apolo en el primer lectisternio en Roma". Diana fue considerada con gran reverencia y era una patrona de los ciudadanos de clase baja, llamados plebeyos, y esclavos; los esclavos podían recibir asilo en sus templos. Este hecho es de difícil interpretación. Georg Wissowa propuso una explicación que podía ser porque los primeros esclavos de los romanos debían haber sido latinos de las tribus vecinas.Como cita Dumézil La religion romaine archaique París, 1974, parte 3, cap. 1. Sin embargo, en Éfeso también estaba la misma costumbre de asilo (ασυλιον). Según el estudio de Françoise Hélène Pairault,"Diana Nemorensis, déesse latine, déesse hellénisée" en Mélanges d' archéologie et d'histoire 81 1969 p. 425-471. las pruebas históricas y arqueológicas sugieren el hecho de que tanto Diana de la Aventina como Diana Nemorensis fueron el producto de la influencia directa o indirecta de la expansión del culto de Artemisa por los foceos entre las ciudades griegas de Cumas y Capua, que a su vez pasaron a los etruscos y los latinos para los siglos VI y V a.C. El origen del ritual del Rex Nemorensis pudo originarse en la leyenda de Orestes e Ifigenia más que en la de Hipólito. La formación de la liga latina por Laevius (o Baebius) EgeriusLa historicidad de este personaje es cuestionada por Dumézil ya que el nombre Egerius le parece sospechoso. sucedió bajo la influencia de una alianza con el tirano de Cuma, Aristodemos,Livio II 14, 5-9; Dionisio de Halicarnaso V 36, 1-4. estando probablemente relacionado con sus sucesos políticos acaecidos al final del siglo VI narrados por Livio y Dionisio, como el asedio de Aricia por el hijo de Lars Porsena, Arruns. Es notable que la composición de esta liga no refleje que el pueblo latino participó en el Latiae o fiestas latinas mencionadas por Plinio, no teniendo como su líder al Rex Nemorensis, sino al dictator Latinus.Pliny Naturalis Historia III 5 68-70. Debe ser considerado por consiguiente una formación política y no una sociedad tradicional fundada por lazos de sangre. Parece como si el enfrentamiento ocurrió entre los dos grupos de etruscos que lucharon por la supremacía, aquellos de Tarquinia, Vulci y Caere (aliada con los griegos de Capua) y aquellos de Clusium. Esto se refleja en la leyenda de la llega de Orestes a Nemi y la inhumación de sus huesos en el foro romano cerca del templo de Saturno.Servio ad Aeneidem II 116; VI 136; Higino Fabulae 261. El culto introducido por Orestes en Nemi es aparentemente el de Artemisa Tauropolos. La amplificación literariaOvidio Metamorfosis XIV 331-2 Scythicae regnum nemorale Dianae; Lucano Farsalia III 86 "qua sublime nemus Scythicae qua regna Dianae". Silio Italico Punica IV 367; VIII 362; Valerio Flaco Argonauticae II 305. revela un transfondo religioso confuso: se combinaron distintas Artemisas bajo un mismo epíteto.Jean Bayet, "Les origines de l'Arcadisme romain" p.135; M. P. Nilson Griechische Religionsgeschichte Munich 1955 p. 485 ff. En lo que concierne a la Diana de nemi, hay dos versiones distintas, la de EstrabónEstrabón V 249: αφιδρύματα της ταυροπόλου. y la de Servio Honorato. La versión de Estrabón parece ser la más autoritaria, debido a que tiene fuentes primarias de primera mano sobre los santuarios de Artemisa, como el sacerdote de Artemisa Artemidoros en Éfeso. El significado de Tauropolos denota una diosa asiática con atributos lunares, señora de los rebaños.Suidas s.v. :η Άρτεμις εν Ταύροις της Σκυθίας τιμωμένη; η από μέρους, των ποιμνίων επστάσις. η ότι η αυτη τη σελήνη εστι καί εποχειται ταύροις. Darehnberg -Saglio-Pottier Dictionnaire des antiquités '' s.v. Diana fig.. 2357. La única ''interpretatio graeca posible de gran antigüedad que incluye a Diana Nemorensis pudo haber sido una basada en su antiguo aspecto de deidad de luz, ama de la vida salvaje. Tauropolos es un antiguo epíteto unido a Hécate, Artemisa e incluso Atenea.Hesiquio s.v. Tauropolai; Scholiasta ad Aristophanem Lysistrata 447; Suidas arriba; Fotio Lexicon s.v. Tuaropolos; N. Yalouris Athena als Herrin der Pferde en Museum Helveticum 7''' 1950 p. 99; E. Abel Orphica, Hymni I in Hecaten 7. Hymni magici V in Selenen 4. Según la leyenda, Orestes fundó Nemi junto con Ifigenia.Servio ad Aeneidem VI 136. En Cuma, la sibila es la sacerdotisa tanto de Febo como de Trivia.Aeneis VI 35; F. H. Pairault p. 448 citando Jean Bayet, Origines de l' Hercule romain p. 280 n. 4. HesiodoHesiodo Catalogue''editado por Augusto Traversa, Naples 1951 p. 76 text 82; R. Merkelbach, M. L. West ''Fragmenta Hesiodea Oxonii 1967, fragment 23. y Estesícoro''Orestia'' citado por Filodemo Περι εύσεβείας 24 Gomperz II 52: fragmento 38 B; Pausanías I 43, 1; II 22, 7. cuentan la historia según la cual, tras su muerte, Ifigenia fue divinizada bajo el nombre de Hécate, hecho que apoyaría la suposición de que Artemisa Tauropolos tenía una antigua conexión con la heroína, que era su sacerdotisa en Táurica y dechado humano. Este complejo religioso es a su vez apoyado por la estatua triple de Artemisa-Hécate. Se ha considerado que una moneda acuñada por Publio Acoleyo Lariscolo en el 43 a.C. representa la estatua arcaica de Diana Nemorensis.A. Alföldi"Diana Nemorensis" en American journal of Archaeology '''64 1960 p. 137-144. Esta representa a Artemisa con el arco en una extremidad, Luna-Selene con flores en la otra y una deidad central no identificable inmediatamente, todas unidas por una barra horizontal. El análisis iconográfico permite la datación de esta imagen al siglo VI, época en la que hay modelos etruscos. En el santuario y en el teatro romano de NemiNSA 1931 p. 259-261 placas VI a-b. se encuentran dos cabezas,Excavación de 1791 por el cardenal Despuig no mencionada en el informe: cf. P. Riis que cita E. Lucidi Memorie storiche dell'antichissimo municipio ora terra dell'Ariccia e delle sue colonie Genzano e Nemi Rome 1796 p. 97 ff. finds at Valle Giardino. que tienen su dorso hueco, dando apoyo a esta interpretación de una arcaica Diana Trivia, en la que se asociaban tres elementos distintos. La presencia de la Diana helenizada en Nemi debe relacionarse con la presencia de su culto en Campania, ya que Diana Tifatina era llamada Trivia en la inscripción de la época imperial, que menciona un flamen Virbialis dedicado por el eques C. Octavio Vero.CIL X 3795. Cuma también tenía un culto a la Hécate ctónica y tenía indudablemente contactos estrictos con Latium.Dionisio de Halicarnaso VII 6, 4: el pueblo de Aricia ayuda a Aristodemos a llevar a casa el botín etrusco. El complejo teológico presente en Diana parece muy elaborado e indudablemente helénico, mientras que el concepto latino análogo de Diana Trivia parece incierto, ya que las fuentes latinas reflejan el carácter helenizado de la diosa.Servio Ad Aeneidem IV 511; Ennius apud Varro De Lingua Latina VII 16; Catullus 34, 15. Diana era una de las diosas triples, siendo llamada Luna en el cielo, Diana en la tierra y Proserpina en el inframundo.Servio, Comentario sobre la Eneida de Virgilio 6.118. Michael Drayton alaba a la triple Diana en su poema The man in the Moone (1606): "Por lo que estas tres grandes más poderosas que el resto, Febe, Diana, Hécate, cuentan. Su soberanía en Cielo, en Tierra e Infierno".Alexander Chalmers, Samuel Johnson (1810), The Works of the English Poets, from Chaucer to Cowper VOL.IV p.421.Gil Harootunian, Gil Haroian-Guerin (1996). The Fatal Hero: Diana, Deity of the Moon, As an Archetype of the Modern Hero in English Literature, p.261.Editado por Cesare Barbieri y Francesca Rampazzi (2001), Earth-Moon Relationships p.7. ISBN: 0-7923-7089-9. Aunque algunos patrones romanos ordenaron réplicas de mármol de la "Diana" anatólica de Éfeso, donde se situaba el templo de Artemisa, Diana solía mostrarse para los romanos educados en traje griego. Si está acompañada por un ciervo, como en la Diana de Versalles, esto es porque Diana es la patrona de la caza. El ciervo también puede ofrecer una mención encubierta al mito de Acteón, que la vio bañarse desnuda. Diana transformó a Acteón en un ciervo e hizo que sus perros lo persiguieran para matarlo. Referencias Categoría:Diosas romanas Categoría:Dioses de la caza Categoría:Dioses de los bosques Categoría:Diosas vírgenes Categoría:Gemelos